


Sit Down, My Friend

by amethystfox



Series: I Could Live a Little More [22]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Aldertonghen, Anal Sex, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Jazzaniga, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mertigne, Mertonghen, Orgasm Denial, POV: Jan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amethystfox/pseuds/amethystfox
Summary: January 2020Something new appears on Spurs' YouTube channel, but Jan's not the first one to see it...
Relationships: Dries Mertens/Jan Vertonghen, Lorenzo Insigne/Dries Mertens, Paulo Gazzaniga/Jan Vertonghen, Toby Alderweireld/Jan Vertonghen
Series: I Could Live a Little More [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1621807
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Sit Down, My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is set _during_ [Delegation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24316354/chapters/58621915)/[And When You're Done I'll Make You Do It All Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639345/chapters/62241970), and will make a good deal more sense if you've already read at least  
> up to chapter 2 of both of those first.
> 
> Extra special thanks to ayerlind, who as always was hugely helpful writing this piece, and in particular came up with at least a couple of the ideas included here. IHVJ 💜

24 January 2020  
London

  
  


The first couple of times Jan's phone buzzed in his pocket, he didn't pay it any attention. He didn't like checking his phone too much while he and Sophie were having dinner with the kids. The third and fourth times it buzzed, he was in the middle of reading a story to his daughter. He pulled it out to check without interrupting the sentence he was reading, but when he saw it was a text from Dries, he shoved it back in his pocket, feeling irritated.

The fifth time it buzzed he was rocking his son to sleep, and Jan ground his teeth together when the vibration made the boy stir in his arms. _Damnit, Dries, whatever it is, it can wait._

It took longer than usual to get his son to sleep, thanks to his irritation, as the tension in his arms seemed to unsettle the boy, but he was having a hard time convincing himself to relax.

When he finally closed the nursery door behind him with a soft _click,_ Jan muttered under his breath and fished his phone out again, heading to his favourite seat on the living room couch.

_ >>From: Dries M [19:25]: JAN GO ON YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW _  
_ >>From: Dries M [19:27]: Jan!!!!! _  
_ >>From: Dries M [19:48]: Jan, I am not kidding, you need to go look at Spurs' YouTube RIGHT NOW _  
_ >>From: Dries M [19:53]: You neeeeeeeeeed to seeeeeeeee _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:04]: it's Paulo and I can't decide whether I want to die because of how precious he is or climb him like the sexy mountain he is _

Jan raised an eyebrow, still irritated. Admittedly, that did sound like something he wanted to see, but he had to gripe at Dries first.

_ <<To: Dries M [20:10]: okay, kitten, just to be clear _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:10]: the kids' bedtime is not the ideal time to blow up my phone about how much you want to fuck my boyfriend _😒

_ >>From: Dries M [20:10]: aww, I'm sorry. I thought they were already asleep _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:11]: but now GO WATCH IT _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:11]: fiiiiine _

Jan pulled up the official Spurs Youtube channel and scanned it. There were several new videos since he'd last looked at it, mostly press conferences, match highlights, training videos, and so on, but nothing featuring Paulo. He refreshed the page to double-check, and blinked. Sure enough, there was a new video, posted just yesterday.

_NO RULES FIFA 20 | Heung-Min Son & Serge Aurier v Paulo Gazzaniga & Ryan Sessegnon _

What was this? Jan clicked on it, mystified. Paulo hadn't told him that he had filmed this. Jan knew that he had been tapped for the Christmas giveaway video this year, but this one was a surprise. 

_Christ, it's fifteen minutes long._

The video started much like his own No Rules FIFA video had, with Sonny reading the explanation of what No Rules meant, but as soon as the camera switched over to Paulo, Jan forgave Dries for texting him during bedtime. Paulo was wearing the same purple training top as the other lads in the video, but all Jan could see was how gorgeous Paulo was in it, the way it set off his eyes, his smile, the agonising stretch of wrist that stuck out past the ends of his perpetually too-short sleeves.

But as the game started he found himself laughing helplessly. Whoever had made the decision to pair up Sonny with Serge and Paulo with Ryan had been inspired. Sonny and Serge were full-on, laugh-out-loud, ridiculously funny, both screeching at each other and cackling wildly when they scored. 

Paulo and Ryan, though, had a different dynamic. This had clearly been shot when Ryan, new to the club, was still painfully shy, and Paulo had responded in typical fashion-- Paulo had never been able to resist adopting the "big brother" role with their younger teammates. Since Jan had first noticed it, he had seen Paulo behave this way with Juan, Davinson, Winksy, and two of the new boys that had signed this season, Ryan and Gio Lo Celso, and it never failed to turn Jan’s insides to mush.

He watched Paulo with Ryan, talking and laughing with him, so clearly trying to draw Ryan out of his shell. It was adorable and Jan loved him more every time he saw it. 

Jan also couldn’t take his eyes off Paulo when he got excited about the game itself. His face would transform, giggling in sheer delight whenever he or Ryan would come close to scoring. He looked like a little boy in the body of a 28-year-old man.

But it was a magnificent body, and Dries had said that he couldn’t decide whether Paulo was more cute or sexy in this video. Jan first got a hint of what he meant by that a couple of minutes in, after Sonny and Serge had scored their first goal. Jan knew by heart every expression Paulo's face had ever made, and when Sonny tackled Paulo's character to the ground, the camera panned to a shot of Paulo, his face carefully neutral, which Jan knew meant he was annoyed, but having enough fun to not want to let it show. Then Paulo did one of his exquisitely slow blinks, his ridiculously long eyelashes dropping slowly over those sea-green eyes, making Jan squirm in his seat. When Paulo grabbed Sonny affectionately by the scruff of the neck after a particularly nasty tackle and shook him gently, Jan found himself hardening in his joggers, thinking of Paulo's hands on his body, Paulo grabbing _him_ like that.

For every glimpse of the scorching hotness that drove Jan wild, though, there were adorably silly moments interspersed. Jan giggled madly when Sonny poked Paulo in the ribs after another goal, making him wriggle away. Jan had accidentally discovered just how ticklish Paulo was a long time ago, but he almost never dared actually act on the knowledge.

About five minutes in, though, Jan nearly lost all control. Sonny and Serge had scored again and Son was standing up to celebrate, with his back to Paulo. Jan watched in amazement as a slightly irritated Paulo snatched Sonny by the back of his shirt and practically flung him down into his chair, growling, "Sit down, my friend." Jan closed his eyes; that tone of voice from Paulo always made him moan. It was one he had never heard outside the bedroom before, but it affected him the same regardless.

Most of the remainder of the video fell more under the label of cute rather than sexy, but Jan didn't mind in the slightest. Jan had seen plenty enough to convince him that Dries was quite right to want to climb Paulo like a tree. When he saw Paulo biting his lip near the end, though, Jan thought he might very well come in his pants, which would have gotten him in a great deal of trouble, but luck was with him this time.

_ <<To: Dries M [20:38]: okay, first of all _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:38]: I forgive you for texting during bedtime _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:38]: that was so fucking hot _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:38]: *and* cute _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:38]: right?? _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:38]: second of all, how dare you _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:39]: whaaat? _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:39]: I'm supposed to keep clear of Paulo and Harry both for the next week _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:39]: (why exactly did I think this was a good idea again?) _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:39]: so you made me ridiculously hot for him when I can't do anything about it _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:39]: aww, I'm sorry Jantje _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:40]: buuuuut you know… _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:40]: as it happens I'm in a similar situation _😏

_ <<To: Dries M [20:40]: are you saying watching *my* boyfriend has got you all worked up, little kitty? _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:40]: now, now, don't be greedy, Jantje _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:40]: I thought you knew how to share _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:41]: fiiiine, I guess I don't mind sharing _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:41]: but only because I liked watching him fuck you _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:41]: oh, you liked that, hm? You liked seeing him pick me up and have his way with me up against the wall? _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:41]: oh, definitely _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:42]: though as I recall it was a door, wasn't it? _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:42]: true, it was, wasn't it? _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:42]: I maaay have been a touch distracted at the time _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:42]: I can't imagine why _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:42]: you'd only been making out with Paulo the whole way home from the cinema _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:42]: made it awfully hard for me to concentrate on driving with you two in the back seat _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:43]: oh, I remember *exactly* how… hard… we made it for you _;)

_ <<To: Dries M [20:43]: it's really not fair _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:43]: either of you drive me crazy enough on your own _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:44]: but the two of you together is just too much to handle _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:44]: I don't know, you always seem to like handling us _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:44]: separately and together _😁

_ <<To: Dries M [20:45]: not actually complaining mind you _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:45]: getting to be there to watch him finally fuck you was pretty much the best thing ever _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:45]: mmm, I agree _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:46]: his dick was definitely the best Christmas present I've ever gotten _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:46]: what am I, chopped liver? _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:46]: of course not, but it wasn't a holiday the first time you fucked me _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:46]: though I might have to start celebrating it like one from now on _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:47]: Jan's Dick Day _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:47]: think it'll catch on? _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:47]: I don't know, there's not all that many people who would be able to celebrate a holiday like that _😂

_ >>From: Dries M [20:47]: good, I like the idea of it being just you and me _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:47]: ...and Paulo _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:48]: and Toby and Harry I guess _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:48]: you sure have been a busy boy this last year _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:48]: making up for lost time I guess _😁

_ >>From: Dries M [20:48]: speaking of Toby _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:49]: I knew you would ask _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:49]: sucked any good dick lately? _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:49]: just a couple of hours ago, as a matter of fact _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:49]: mmmmm _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:50]: is he doing the pineapple thing still? _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:50]: oh my yes _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:50]: apparently it works with mango too, but he insists on pineapple. Says it's "our thing" _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:50]: he is ridiculous and precious and I adore him _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:51]: I'll tell him you said so _😂

_ >>From: Dries M [20:51]: can you blame me? _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:51]: not in the slightest _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:51]: I adore him too, but if you tell him I said that I'll spank you _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:52]: oooooh, is that a promise? _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:52]: anytime you want, kitten _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:52]: ...and actually he knows how I feel about him _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:52]: WHAAAAAT _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:53]: did you guys FINALLY say it _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:53]: about fucking time _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:53]: I didn't even really realise it, to be honest _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:53]: he said it first and then it hit me pretty hard _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:54]: wait, you didn't realise you love him? How is that possible?? _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:54]: okay, I hope you're not calling *me* oblivious, mister "wait, you were actually serious all the times you've said I love you over the last several years??" _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:54]: rude _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:55]: but you love me anyway _😇

_ >>From: Dries M [20:55]: I gueeeeess so _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:55]: wanna FaceTime? I'm all hard over here thinking about Paulo fucking me and you sucking Toby's dick _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:55]: can't, kitten _  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:56]: Toby says I'm not allowed to come unless he says _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:56]: well fuck _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:56]: absolutely unfair _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:57]: why do your punishments always seem to end up punishing me as well? _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:57]: sorry _ ☹️  
_ <<To: Dries M [20:57]: I'll make it up to you after this is over, I promise _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:57]: you had better _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:58]: for now I guess I'll wake Lore up and see if he wants to fuck me _

_ <<To: Dries M [20:58]: I thought he didn't like to top? _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:58]: he seems to have had a change of heart after I told him Paulo's dick might be even bigger than his _😏

_ <<To: Dries M [20:59]: I mean, I'd assume that's a given _

_ >>From: Dries M [20:59]: that's because you've never seen Lore's _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:59]: Paulo is definitely bigger, but he's probably about the same size as you _  
_ >>From: Dries M [20:59]: maybe thicker though _

_ <<To: Dries M [21:00]: okay, that's it _  
_ <<To: Dries M [21:00]: as soon as this week is done I'm flying to Naples and fucking you for like a day straight _

Dries didn't respond to that threat right away, to Jan's disappointment. He glared down at his achingly hard cock, sorely tempted to have a wank in defiance of Toby's order. He knew that wouldn't end well, though-- any time Jan balked at anything Toby made him do, Toby would smile sweetly and threaten to tell Paulo he was being uncooperative, which was enough to make Jan back down every time.

He ground his teeth and reached into his pocket, pulling out the thing Toby had given him earlier, staring at it. _Okay, fine._

He took several deep breaths, closing his eyes and forcing his mind away from Dries, away from Paulo, away from anything remotely sexy. He started trying to remember everything he could about the last meeting he and Sophie had had with their financial advisor, thinking about things like taxes and interest rates and investments. If this didn't work, he'd have to go take a cold shower, which was never fun.

It took several minutes of concentrating, but at last his dick subsided. Jan wasted no time getting his pants open and quickly slipping the cage over his cock. He adjusted it a little, trying to make it as comfortable as he could, but he could tell he didn't have a lot of time before he started getting hard again, so he got it in place as fast as he could and locked it with a sigh.

He had hardly gotten his trousers done up again when his phone buzzed again. He choked when he saw the picture that Dries had sent him, suddenly glad he had already secured the cage before Dries had sent it.

It was of Dries and Lore, but Dries must have either used a timer or gotten Kat to take it. Lore was sitting naked in a chair, with an equally naked Dries above him, frozen in the act of sitting down on Lore's dick. Lore had one hand on Dries's hip, the other one on his dick, holding it steady for Dries. It seemed Dries hadn't been lying; Lore's cock looked remarkably large for such a diminutive man, not at all in proportion to the rest of his body the way Dries's was. 

"Fuck," Jan muttered to himself, feeling the rush of blood to his crotch that usually would precede an erection, but this time there was only a slightly uncomfortable pressure, an ache deep in his balls that went on and on. It was maddening, but not exactly painful.

_ <<To: Dries M [21:12]: you are so cruel _  
_ <<To: Dries M [21:12]: ...but not quite as cruel as Toby _

On a sudden inspiration, he undid his trousers again, snapped a quick picture of his imprisoned cock, sent it off to Dries with a pouting face emoji, and stalked off to bed with singularly bad grace.

**Author's Note:**

> You can watch Paulo's No Rules FIFA video [here](https://youtu.be/rgk158rLFHk).
> 
> You can read more about Dries's "Christmas present" [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896581).


End file.
